He's finally back
by Crystal DragMura
Summary: Natsu moved away from Magnolia district 4 years ago and ends up coming back and attending Fairy Tail High. He wants Lucy to become his girl again, but he doesn't have the guts to ask her, so he gets help from his friends, trying to win her heart again, not knowing she already one his when they reunited. NaLu
1. Fairy Tail High

**My new fanfic has arrived! Enjoy** it(:

"Natsu!" yelled Gray, running towards his best guy friend. "Yo Gray!" hollered Natsu, waving his arms. It's been a while, and you haven't returned my calls you dumbass!" barked Gray, making Natsu scratch his head "Sorry, I've been busy with sports and detention and shit.."

"Let me guess- fucked a teacher?" asked Gray "yeah..I had to, she had a huge ass-" "But small boobs huh?" asked Gray, snickering, making Natsu face palm "Yeah- don't say anything.. okay?"

"Sure. So you moving here for senior year?" asked Gray "Yea- Holy shit! Who's that babe?" asked Natsu, eyeing a busty blonde strutting her way towards a class. "Oh. You should know her man! I though the two of you were friends in like middle school- I remember you'd always ditch me for her for almost a whole year until she realized and told me I could hang out with you two." Gray and Natsu smiled at that memory

"I'm gonna say hi to her-hope she hasn't become a total bitch" said natsu, crossing his finger

~(::)~

"Hey Gajeel!" exclaimed Natsu, running towards the tall man with many piercings "'Sup pinkie, it's been awhile" stated Gajeel "Yeah it has. Are you still dating Levy?" asked Natsu "I proposed to her last week" deadpanned Gajeel, making Natsu gawk and search desperately for a certain blunette. He finally found her, but she was talking with Lucy- perfect timing. Natsu ran on over to the two girls and ruffled Levy's hair.

"Yo blue pixie! You actually plannin' on marrying Gajeel?" asked Natsu, making the short lady turn and gasp, along with Lucy. Levy flung herself onto the boy who was like an older brother- the man who would always stick up for her when she was bullied, before Gajeel showed up to Magnolia district. "Natsu!" exclaimed Levy

"Now tell me shorty, when did he?"

"Like a week ago.." blushed Levy, holding up her left hand to show her diamond ring "Hey squirt, come here will ya?" called out Gajeel, making Levy run towards her fiancé. Natsu turned to face Lucy who was smiling "Hey Heartfilia" "Hello Dragneel-missed me?" asked Lucy, making Natsu chuckle and pull her into a hug. She gladly accepted the hug and returned it. Some people "awed" at the old couple, wishing they got back, but it was too early.

"Mr. Dragneel, you're supposed to be here tomorrow. I see you're willing to show up to school early" joked a scarlet haired woman "Ah don't be like that Titania.." said Natsu before hugging her too. "So how's life?" asked Erza "Great."

"Any girlfriends?" "Nah.. I'm reserved for someone. I made a promise to a girl" said Natsu, looking at Lucy, who wasn't paying any attention "And who might this girl be?"

"Lucy Heartfilia" Natsu smirked when Erza gasped and smiled "You guys need to be a couple again" stated Erza "And what if we don't?"

"I'll get Mira involved. I'm not the matchmaker that's her job. I just punish the sinful people" Natsu went cold "D-don't get her involved! Not Lisanna either! No Strauss girls involved!"

"I heard someone say Strauss?" asked Lisanna, looking at Natsu warmly. The two hugged and broke apart when Mira entered the room "Natsu!" shouted Mira, tackling the boy, suffocating him by squeezing his neck tightly. "C...an't..brea...th.." choked Natsu, when finally Erza pulled off the oldest Strauss. Suddenly Mira's eyes twinkled when she saw Natsu walking over to Lucy.

"Aw..You two should date again. You guys were so cute in middle school, but this rude person had to move.." Mira glared at Natsu playfully, and pulled him away from Lucy, while Lisanna and Lucy had a conversation. "I'll help you.." whispered Mira

"With what?" "Winning Lucy's heart again. She's single!" squealed Mira "I'll handle everything okay? This plan takes patience.."

~(::)~

It was first period- math with Mr. Conbolt.

"ugh! I don't understand this Mira!" groaned Natsu "Oh I'll help" Mira giggled evilly and tapped Lucy on the shoulder and whispered in her ear. Yeah. Hey Natsu, come over so I can tutor you okay? I don't want you failing any classes this year" said Lucy. Natsu's cheeks went pink and he nodded. He then pulled Mira closer to him and whispered "Damn you Strauss" before spacing off, not wanting to listen to the lecture. He was very excited he was going to Lucy's house- He planned on running home and getting himself sexified before heading to his crushes house.

**Hehe.. At first I wanted to make this fanfic about Lucy being a bust teacher, but I didn't want her to sound like a pedophile so instead I made this! Until next time..**

**~Crytsal-chan**


	2. Study date

**Here's chapter two minna! Please tell everyone about this fanfic, but I understand if you don't feel like it, but please like and leave a review!**

Natsu was home from school, getting ready for the study date he had with Lucy. He ran into the house, up the stairs and into his room, dropping his junk and ran into the bathroom immediately. He texted Lucy, asking if she could come over and walk with him, because he didn't know where exactly she lived.

_Natsu: Luce can u come over so we can walk together? I forgot your address _

_Lucy: be there in 15 _

Natsu plopped his phone onto the bathroom counter and stripped down his clothes, entering the warm shower

~15 minutes later~

Natsu took his time in the shower trying to make his body smell good along with his hair, not knowing fifteen minutes have passed. Grandine Dragneel was in the kitchen making some stew for her family when she suddenly heard someone knock on the door. She opened the door to reveal a certain blonde, wearing a tight V neck shirt that was blue and white, also with a blue mini skirt and blue heals. Her hair was in a high ponytail and her makeup looked like it was natural.

"Hello " greeted Lucy, but all Lucy received was a bear hug. "Oh I missed you so, so much Lu-lu" cooed Grandine

"Haha I still remember that nickname" stated Lucy "Is Natsu here?" questioned the blonde, looking here and there. "Natsu should be upstairs, why don't you go surprise him? Go on now.." suggested Grandine, practically pushing Lucy up the stairs. Lucy walked up and saw 3 doors. One with sky blue, one was bloody red with flames and the other was a tannish color.

"This must be Natsu's" mumbled Lucy, knocking twice on the red door. No one answered. "He must be in the bathroom" said Lucy, opening the door and inhaling Natsu's cologne. She remembered this scent. It was the smell she'd always go crazy for in middle school and so she quietly shut the door and plopped onto Natsu's bed. she sniffed the air once more, enjoying it.

Natsu had no idea that anyone would be in his room, so he wrapped his white towel around his waist and exited the bathroom, steaming being allowed to leave too. Lucy put her headphones in her ears and turned up her music, not hearing the door open, while Natsu stared wide-eyed. Lucy saw a blur of pink at the corner of her eye and quickly looked up. She blushed 50 shades of red when she saw her middle school friend in his towel.

_Damn he must've been working out, how long has he had his eight's? Fuck! Lucy don't think like this!_ Lucy thought, when suddenly Natsu ripped an earphone out of her right ear. "What the hell are you doing here?" asked Natsu, but all he heard was silence and when he saw where her eyes were staring at he smirked.

"Wanna feel them?" asked Natsu, pointing at his delicious packs, making Lucy feel a bit dizzy and blushed even harder. "N-no I'm fine.." she squeaked. Natsu rolled his eyes and yanked her hand and rested it on his packs. "T-there's.. hard"

"Well duh Luce, they're not supposed to feel like cotton" said Natsu, pulling her out of the room "Wait what are you doing?" asked Lucy "Why you wanna stay for the show? It's not free, but since we've dated before I can ma-"

"I'm fine. Please change" blurted Lucy, closing her eyes "You really are innocent.." muttered Natsu before shutting his door. Five minutes later he came out with jeans on and white T-shirt with blue letters. "Ready!" stated Natsu before running out of the house with Lucy, jumping the whole row of stairs, making Lucy terrified.

"What the hell!" yelled Lucy "I almost died!"

"Ah don't complain, lead the way!" said Natsu, pushing Lucy forward

~Lucy's house~

The two arrived and started studying, but Natsu tried to get Lucy off topic. He was getting bored and was wanting to do something fun, so instead he decided to flirt with her- everyone from his old school Edolas high knew he was a total playboy, but those days died when he returned to Fairy Tail High. His charcoal eyes were checking out Lucy's body, realizing how tight her clothes were, but in a good way. His eyes stopped at her breasts first, wanting to rip off her shirt, then he went down towards the bottom half of her body, wanting her to lose all of her innocence from him- but not yet, they weren't even dating yet.

"Natsu, are you.. are you checking me out?" asked Lucy, Natsu smirked and scooted closer "Maybe.." he winked, when she only scowled at him.

"Don't you dare Dragneel, you're gonna have to try harder than that to dare put your lips on mine- just imagine how hard it would be to just get into my panties.." Lucy was also flirting, trying her best to win against the old flirt. She stood up, purposely making her skirt ride up to where it was so close to reveal her panties. Natsu felt his penis twitch a bit, knowing he was slowly getting turned on by his best friend.

"What?" asked Lucy innocently, then smirked; the two laughed like mad men, trying to stop because they couldn't breathe. "Oh my Heartfilia.. never knew your innocence was gone" stated Natsu

"I still have a little bit of innocence left"

"Virgin?"

"yeah- I know you lost yours" said Lucy, remembering her twin sister texting her that she just got laid by Natsu "How?!" asked Natsu surprised

"The girl you fucked was my sister- Lucy Ashley right?" asked Lucy, making Natsu remember that night. "B-but.."

"Why do you look confused?" asked Lucy, her brow raising "I thought I took _your_ virginity"

"I was currently at Fairy Tail at the time and that was freaking sophomore year- I was dating Gray at the time.." said Lucy "What?! You dated Gray?!" shrieked Natsu "Well yeah, we both were wanting a lover so we decided to date just for sophomore year- I don't know if he called us an actual 'thing', but I did.." said Lucy

"Did you want to take my virginity?" asked Lucy, making Natsu blush "Ah..ur..um..." Natsu was speechless "L-luce, will you go out with me?" asked Natsu, scratching the back of his head. "O-okay.." agreed Lucy, blushing furiously.

~(::)~

"YAAAYYYY!" cheered the Strauss sisters, hugging each other tightly and jumping in circles. "They're together! Oh here they are!" Natsu and Lucy walked together, hand in hand, girls gawking and boys getting angry at Natsu for taking away their beauty queen. Luckily the two had classes together, so they never left each others side. Lucy noticed how Natsu would always chose to think than talk and do other fun activities. Lucy knew he wasn't being himself.

"Natsu, let's talk in the courtyard during lunch okay?" said Lucy, making Natsu grin weakly and nod.

-Lunch time-

The former couple walked into the courtyard and sat on a bench that was in the shade of a Sakura tree. "Baby what did you need to talk about?" asked Natsu, making eye contact. "You're acting different, what's on your mind?" asked Lucy, worry coating her words and eyes. Natsu exhaled heavily and took her hands into his.

"It's about the whole virginity thing.." said Natsu "You're sad that I won't let you take my virginity?" asked Lucy confused "No! I mean.. I thought I took you're, but it ended up with me and your twin sister.." said Natsu

"Why'd you think she was me? We're different" said Lucy "I know! She lied to me that night saying she's missed me and that she wanted me to take it from her, then I ended up taking it away.." said natsu

"Wait she lied?" asked Lucy "Yeah pretty much.." said Natsu closing his eyes "Natsu, I'd let you take my virginity, but later on, not now." said Lucy smiling, making Natsu's eyes pry open and gawk

"Really?!" asked Natsu in disbelief, and Lucy nodded while giggling ".. Or you could take it early if we get to know each other more again- you've only matured that's all, but I see you're still the dragon loving boy" Lucy teased

"Hey! Dragons are cool!" Natsu pouted "I'm kidding- I have to go now, to see Levy.." Lucy stood up and pecked his cheek quickly before leaving. Natsu smiled like a complete idiot and relaxed on the bench for a bit.

**Well I finished Blue Exorcist and it was amazing! I thought that Rin and Yukio's mom's back story was cute! I'm now jumping to Fairy Tail so I can finish the damn series! Lol Until next time, and stay Otaku-like!**

**~Crystal-chan:)**


	3. Were you mentally raping me?

**So Instead of making this chapter the past, I've decided not to because it left me at a writers block!**

"Hey baby, why don't we just ditch school today and go have some fun.." whispered Natsu, making Lucy shiver in delight "You still whisper in my ear to get what you want, so old habits never die.." stated a busy Lucy, studying for her biology test in the library. "Why can't we take a break and have sex or something?" asked Natsu, only making the blonde snort.

"Obviously you're horny now, so I'll tease you for you own good.." said Lucy sarcastically, Natsu pouting "Lucy I really want you to-"

"Do head? Give you hickeys? Scream your name?" asked Lucy, getting a bit pissed that he's always asking for sex. "That too. But I need you to tutor me or I'll be kicked out of my house.." said Natsu sheepishly, making the blonde huff in response "Fine. But no inappropriate things okay?"

"No promises.." muttered Natsu "What was that?" asked Lucy "I said I promise!" cheered Natsu

~(::)~

"I failed!"

"Good for you!"

"W-Why are you happy that I failed my fucking test?!" yelled Natsu, making Lucy sigh "Because instead of studying like we were supposed to do, you squeezed me boobs 5 times and tried taking off my damn underwear when I was changing into a new skirt when you poured juice all over it!" screeched Lucy, making the pinked haired male only smirk "You have one nice ass babe.." Natsu complimented, earning a good smack on the forehead.

"Go home!"

"I am home!"

"What the hell?! This is my house!"

"Our house now- this is what you get for making me fail"

"Shut the fuck up and leave!"

~(::)~

Lucy woke up and found herself on laying inches away Natsu, noticing he was shirtless, so she blushed a variety of red. "Can't take your eyes off me huh?" asked Natsu, peeling one eye open to see the blushing blonde. He smiled and stretched his arms, glad that Lucy didn't realize how Natsu was in her bed. "Are you mad that I'm in your bed?" asked Natsu, pulling Lucy closer. She only shook her head and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm used to all of this- remember old habits never die Dragneel" said Lucy, kissing his cheek "We've done this before?" asked Natsu "In seventh grade you'd always come over and end up sleeping on my bed and we'd always wake up with our noses touching" giggled Lucy, making Natsu only smirk "Well have we done this before?" Natsu flipped Lucy onto her back and he hovered over her. The sheets were off of them, showing that he only had boxers on and she was in a pair of shorts and a crop top that only covered her breasts.

"N-no.." she squeaked, and suddenly a moan escaped her lips when she felt Natsu caressing her breasts and trailing his hand down her slender and creamy legs. "I like that sound, I want more.." Lucy felt his hot breath on her skin, so she moaned again and pulled his head closer to her. "You sex addict" was the last thing she said before he started to kiss her senseless, but they didn't have sex.

~(::)~

"Why didn't you let me pull down your panties?" asked Natsu, eyeing the blonde who was texting her friends "I don't want my virginity taken just yet- why do you need my panties?" asked Lucy "Will you give me them?" asked Natsu "And what else master?" asked Lucy, rolling her eyes "you choose" he said, before Lucy reached inside her skirt and pull down the lacy blue thong and also taking out her matching bra.

"These?" asked Lucy, before tossing them towards the gawking male. His member twitched and he promised himself he was gonna ram her today, so he pulled Lucy's skirt down and ripped her shirt before picking her up and tossing her in bed. "What the hell Dragneel?! Did I make your penis twitch in excitement or something?" asked Lucy, knowing she turned him on a bit, but no reply came.

Natsu laid her gently on the bed and positioned her "Open. now" demanded Natsu "N-natsu! T-this is embarrassing!" squeaked Lucy, and before she knew it, her legs were spread apart and she felt something warm in her business. She threw her head back and enjoyed how his tongue danced all around, and his fingers going in and out in a rhythmic way. He soon slowed down, making the blonde grab his hair and push him inside her, making him smirk. "Lucy..Lucy..LUCY!" yelled Natsu, making Lucy jump up from her little nap.

"Were you mentally raping me? You were all like 'Oh Natsu don't stop...' tsk tsk tsk" said Natsu, making Lucy go crimson red. "Leave me alone!" shrieked the blonde; the pink haired male only smirked to himself "Looks like she's not the only one who wants someone.."

**I'm ending there minna! Sorry it took forever and please read my new fanfic "the other woman"! Until next time and stay otaku-fied!**

**~Crystal-chan(:**


End file.
